


Sodade

by Thecsquirrel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: A little pining, A little rest, Chlodine Week 2019, F/F, I mean I don't even know how this happened but it did, Idiots in Love, This escalated quickly, This has a bare minimum plot, mostly sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecsquirrel/pseuds/Thecsquirrel
Summary: After a successful treasure hunt in Goreme, Turkey our favorite treasure hunting girlfriends are in need of some rest.





	Sodade

**Author's Note:**

> _The title comes from a Cesaria Evora song of the same name which is Cape Verdean Creole for “longing” in Portuguese. _   
_**a note: You ever start in one place and end up somewhere completely unexpected? This is what happened here. This might be a whole plot-what-plot-maybe-if-you-squint mess, but at least I can say that I made an attempt. And I wasn't about to let this week pass me by. Shout out to the folks who do this masterfully and routinely. Y’all are the real MVPs. _

Thirty-six hours of steep hills, narrow walkways, and one cave successfully spelunked, left the treasure hunting partners in need of showers and some well-earned rest. The ride back to Goreme in the bed of a livestock transport truck that smelled like it had been used for offal and wet socks was made easier with a satchel that was heavy with a few new artifacts and a trinket or two that probably wouldn’t make it into the hands of a curator in Istanbul. Despite the smell, Chloe made a pillow of Nadine’s shoulder for the short ride back to the hotel. 

Thankfully, they had procured their lodgings two days before, so there was no need to trudge through the lobby covered in mud and the blood of a few minor scrapes. Instead, they entered from the back entrance and headed up the elevator to the third floor in comfortable silence. 

Nadine shook her head in amusement when Chloe bolted from the open doors of the elevator and headed towards their shared room. 

“I call the shower!” Chloe sprang out of the elevator with her excited announcement bouncing off the wall of the elevator in her wake.

Nadine simply shouldered her backpack and took her time entering the suite. She closed the door with her booted foot and let out an actual laugh at the trail of Chole’s discarded clothes that lead to the bathroom.

With a happy sigh, the ex-mercenary ambled towards the compact fridge to grab a water and spread the parts of her Glocks on the counter. She knew she was going to be standing in her mud-caked clothes for at least an hour, so it only made sense to at least clean her weapons. 

Emerging out of a billow of steam and wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, Chloe practically floated out of the steam-filled bathroom a full hour later to announce that Nadine could take a turn. The woman in question brushed by her glowing partner to get to the bathroom, not even bothered enough to roll her eyes at her antics. 

Upon walking into the hotel suite's bathroom, the soldier in her wanted to complain, but the gleaming chrome and glass walls of the shower were indeed a welcome sight after a quick, but rough two days trekking through the caves of Turkey. Between the heated tile flooring, the clawfoot tub, and the spacious glass-enclosed shower it was easy to see why Chloe had taken her time in the shower. For Nadine, on the other hand, she just cared that the water was somewhere near hot, and hopefully that the water stream was strong. 

Brown-gold eyes tracked upwards to the two wide chrome fixtures that were the showerheads, and Nadine groaned inwardly, thinking of the wastefulness while she stripped out of her dirty clothes. She removed her hair tie and tossed it onto the pile of clothes in the corner before turning on the water and stepping into the spacious shower. 

Despite its obvious waste, that wonderful waterfall shower filled the cavernous marble-tiled bathroom with sweet steam and welcome heat. Nadine suddenly had no conservationist grievances once the lavish and ludicrous cascade of water rained down on the sore muscles in her neck and back. She stretched out well-defined, sculpted arms and braced herself against the wall in front of her to let the heat massage the base of her neck. 

This was going to be a long shower indeed. 

An embarrassingly long time later, Nadine let out a deep and satisfied sigh before she finally turned the water off and decided that she was as relaxed as she was going to get until she could get back home and get a proper massage. 

A small grin came to her lips when she thought about her partner in the next room, who only an hour before, had burst from the shower and let out a glorious howl of happiness along with a declaration clear on her lips: "this is the best shower on the fucking planet! I think I'm going to sleep in here!" 

Nadine had moved by the winking woman, grumbling under her breath, "better not have used all the water." The last thing Nadine heard was a faint giggle before she closed the door. Nearly forty-five minutes later, relaxed and blissfully clean, she dressed in the soft light material of pajama pants and a dark blue tank top. She checked her watch before she worked the last of her conditioner into her hair and just rolled her eyes. 

Chloe was right. 

This was the best shower ever, and the moment she walked out of the bathroom, the smug former thief was going to know she was right. If the universe was kind, her gloating partner would be fast asleep. Nadine took a deep breath, resigned to her fate because even before she opened the door to head into the room, she knew the universe would do her no favors. 

Upon exiting the bathroom, it was the sight of a barely dressed and barefoot Chloe that greeted her. Mesmerized by the other woman in the same way that Chloe was entranced, seemingly lost in the music, Nadine left the warmth of the bathroom and moved further into the room, letting the bristles of the brush she was carrying in her left hand dig deeper into her palm.

The lush alto of Cesaria Evora filled the room. Between the sound that seemed to impossibly fill the room despite emanating from the speaker of a phone, along with the vision of her partner moving to the music, Nadine was rooted to the spot. The sound wrapped around the compact woman and held her in place, where she stood very still and watched her oblivious partner. 

She stood stock-still and slack-jawed, eyes focused on the clingy material of the blood-red camisole Chloe wore. Amber eyes followed the hem that brushed along the curve of her hips, marking her movement to the music. Tanned flesh flashed briefly before the black cotton of her briefs thankfully covered Chloe's most oft-praised body part - even if Chloe was doing most of the praising. With eyes wide and pupils dilated, Nadine could only watch. And as of late, watching was her favorite pastime. 

Usually, the watching was for good reason, necessary, and required. If Nadine didn’t watch the agile and impulsive treasure hunter, she wouldn’t notice the handhold that Chloe might miss while they scaled another mountainside or ruined structure. And if she didn’t watch, then she wouldn’t be able to react just fast enough to reach out her hand or secure the rope that would keep them both from falling to their deaths. So, yes, Nadine watched and kept watch, but lately that watching had become marveling, wondering, and yes, like now, practically ogling. 

Nadine swallowed a quiet gulp while trying to gather herself and find her voice, but not before allowing herself just another moment to simply look, to simply take in her partner, her friend, her... 

The thought trailed off, Nadine too lost in the sway of Chloe’s hips, and the way she glided on the balls of her feet, with long legs twisting, calves flexing, shoulders moving. Overwhelmed, her pulse raced with such vigor that she could hear the staccato of her heartbeat pulsing in her ears, and suddenly being cheap and going for the one bed seemed like the stupidest idea ever. 

They had been walking a high wire act for a year now. A year, three months, and two weeks, if anyone was keeping score. And Nadine was definitely keeping score. Amber eyes followed Chloe's sharp jawline to pursed lips and across the bridge of her nose, before casting them down to the neutral color of the area rug. It was not simply embarrassment that made her look away, but rather a momentary surge of guilt that sometimes flashed across Nadine's memory when she caught herself admiring her partner's profile. 

She remembered the snap of her wrist and the feel of her knuckles against flesh when she had thrown that quick punch in fury, on that cliffside in the Western Ghats. Sure, they had made apologies and Chloe had promised she had moved on and even understood, but that never did enough to lessen the shame Nadine felt in the aftermath. 

In truth, the moment it happened she knew that taking out her anger at Sam Drake on Chloe had not been the proper way to handle the situation. In that split second after she had thrown that punch at Chloe, not only had she wished she could take it back, but she desperately wanted to beg forgiveness and make it better. She had been too stubborn and too angry to do anything other than run fast and far and beat the shit out of any of Asav's men that she met along the way. 

Nadine's palpable regret broke the tableau and the butterflies in her stomach formed a small knot of unease. She deliberately squeezed the brush in her hand and focused only on the sharp pain from the bristles in her palm and not the sight of Chloe sweeping coal-black hair over her left shoulder, so that she could brush out the ends of her hair. 

Nadine was ready to clear her throat and announce her presence, but then it was too late because, with the flourish of a hip shake, Chloe was turning on her heel. Gray eyes went wide, and black eyebrows arched high, capturing Nadine standing still in the middle of the hotel room. 

The soft light from the table lamps and warm brown skin obscured the furious blush that went rushing up the column of Nadine's neck, spread across her cheeks, and topped out at the tip of her ears, where the faint tint of red was visible. Moreover, it was clear from the way she half coughed and cleared her throat while averting her eyes to an arbitrary spot on the floor, she knew she'd been caught. 

Chloe managed to somewhat curtail her smile to something that wasn't quite dangerously smug. Gray eyes shined with mirth and she cut the tension with an easy chuckle. "You trying to sneak up on me, China?" 

Nadine released a grateful breath and finally looked up to meet Chloe's eyes. "You seemed in the moment there." She gripped the ends of the towel wrapped around her neck and moved towards the bed.

Chloe turned off the app on her phone and put the brush back on the table. "So, I guess we're turning in for the night?" There was a hopeful undercurrent or maybe mischief in her tone.

Nadine grinned, tossed her brush on the bed before she sat down on the corner, and let out a satisfied groan. She was going to be sore in the morning. "And I take it you are revved up and ready." Her half-smile was genuine when Chloe turned back around to face her. 

Chloe shrugged. "It's possible." She nodded towards the window. "The night is young." Her voice rose an octave for emphasis. 

Nadine almost took the bait. Instead, she just smirked and shook her head. "You are welcome to it, Frazer, but I'm going to just sprawl out and enjoy this whole bed to myself then." Nadine leaned back, braced on her arms and met Chloe's eyes.

"You wouldn't dare!" Her tone feigned indignation. 

It was Nadine's turn to shrug and smirk. They fell into a shared laugh, both too tired to play chicken. Chloe let out a happy sigh. "You're right, everything's going to be sore in the morning. Ugh." 

She leaned against the table and took the hair tie off her wrist before gathering her hair in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. She then watched as Nadine closed her eyes for a long blink. Sleep was around the corner and the image of curling up next to a sleeping Nadine suddenly seemed more enticing than a night out. Chloe stood up straight and shook the image from her head. 

Admittedly, it was a pleasing image and daydream that she easily found herself indulging in as she spent more time with the other woman. But it was just a daydream. 

Usually, Chloe would deny herself nothing and no one, but after more than a year together as partners, she had learned to consider repercussions and consequences and other words that normally weren't in her repertoire. It seemed Nadine had influenced everything from her planning skills to how to pack a bag. 

If things had ended differently in India and they had gone their separate ways, Chloe would've wasted no time tracking Nadine down to Johannesburg and bedding her. However, fate and Shoreline intervened, and everything changed. So much had changed that she bit into the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the idea of snuggling up to Nadine in the hotel bed. 

Chloe glanced down at the brush in Nadine's hand. "Um, you want me to braid your hair?" She was almost hesitant. "I-I mean if you want," she quickly added.

Nadine's eyes snapped open and her small smile was grateful. Routinely, she braided her hair before sleep or just tossed it into a loose bun if she was too exhausted to care. But perhaps the success of their latest outing left her wanting to relax, knowing that the two days of rock climbing and cave diving was going to show up later, written on their bodies in the form of aching muscles and bruising that had yet to form. 

"Do you mind?" To her ears, she was sure she sounded too eager, too hopeful. 

In the morning, she would probably chastise herself through her morning exercise for being so obviously needy for the not so small intimacy. It wasn't as if Nadine was touch starved; she simply never cared, never saw the need, never saw the purpose. Yes, there had been familial hugs, platonic high fives, and the brutal comfort of shoulder punches and the roughhousing that came with life among soldiers, but Chloe brought with her a feeling that Nadine seldom felt: craving. 

Nadine was no stranger to want, but want was not tantamount to craving in her mind. 

Her wants were goals made tangible and those goals were always rooted in reality and reason. Goals were to be attained. And for the record, more often than not, when she set a purpose for herself, she achieved that goal without fail. Her reputation as Shoreline's leader was solid because when there was something she wanted, she got it. However, after nearly a year of a partnership with the aloof and wily treasure hunter, Nadine had found herself full of desire, of yearning, of craving, and her goal wasn't the prize of money or property or the feel of winning. What she longed for was Chloe. Her presence, her wit, her heart. 

This longing went beyond her fingertips and burrowed under her skin, filled her lungs, seeped into her pores, and moved through her body as if pumped in intravenously. She understood and had accepted that the warm knot in her chest was directly linked to her partner. Accepted and resigned herself to the idea that she couldn't or wouldn't let that warm squeeze around her heart manifest beyond her daydreams or nocturnal musings. And for the most part, she was successful. They hadn't crossed any lines and she would never dare put to words the feelings and thoughts that bombarded her daily. 

She steeled herself in her success because Chloe was of no help. 

Even without trying, Chloe was the more the tactile, the more overt, the more affectionate. She was generous with her smiles and laughs and winks and cheek kisses. When she wasn't poking and prodding Nadine for no apparent reason, she was hugging her or bumping her shoulder or simply reaching out a hand to use her shoulder or arm or leg as a way to supposedly steady herself. After watching Chloe master her way through yoga poses on top of a temple, Nadine knew full well that Chloe Frazer had no problem with balance; she just wanted to touch Nadine. 

At first, Nadine would tense or even freeze, unsure of what Chloe wanted or expected from her, but it soon seemed that she wasn't asking for anything. In turn, Nadine found herself laughing a bit more, making eye contact, and offering up a hand or arm in case Chloe needed steadying, be they cliffside or on a sidewalk. Intentional or not, Chloe was like a cat who curled its way around their owners’ legs just to say hello, only to dash away at a moment's notice. 

To Nadine, there was so much about her partner that didn't make one bit of sense, and normally it would have driven the taciturn woman crazy, but Chloe's charm and insistence had chipped away at every little wall and barrier she had ever constructed until she was barely more than putty in her hands. She'd never tell Chloe that of course, but somehow, she knew that it didn't need to be said. 

After all, life with Chloe was like doing the tango on a tightrope spanned across a gorge. And for someone not used to going backward and in heels, Nadine was fighting hard to not collapse under the weight of her obvious desire for the other woman. Mostly she was disciplined in her approach to the other woman, which included compensating by grousing and grumbling and setting boundaries and rules that Chloe found ingenious ways to circumvent. (Who knew that a soft pout, and a teasingly whispered, “c’mon, China, you know you want to" would make Nadine fold like a sheet of paper.) 

Ninety-nine percent of the time Nadine felt like she was holding firm to her imaginary line, but here in these small moments with Chloe, just the two of them, holed up and sated, after a dinner, or a successful job, or sometimes waiting out a flash flood in a cliffside cave, she felt that Spartan resolve start to waver a bit. She felt those self-imposed lines and walls start to get blurry and weak. Appropriately, in these moments she found herself yearning for Chloe's gentle touches and sometimes too close proximity. Sure, she could blame it on the elation and exhaustion of a successful venture, but she was also honest enough with herself to know that she needed this connection with the other woman. 

Amber eyes met Chloe's grey eyes and she saw the immediate sparkle as her words hit the taller woman's ears. In response to Nadine's quiet request, Chloe's smile was wide as she stood up straight. "Are you kidding me!? When else do I get to touch your hair." She winked and Nadine swatted at her thigh in jest as she moved towards the bed. 

Nadine intended to sit on the floor, but Chloe stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. With one leg on the floor and her other kneeling on the bed, she kept Nadine in place with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "No need. Just stay put." 

Having done this a handful of times, Chloe plucked the hard-bristled brush from Nadine's fingertips and quickly went to work on parting the slightly damp, soft explosion of thick curls. From her perch standing over Nadine, she knew the other woman couldn't see the smile of satisfaction on her face as she gathered up a section of the evenly parted hair and brushed the side smooth. Chloe worked quietly for a few moments just slightly humming the melody that had long since faded away from her phone's speakers. Long fingers easily grooved through conditioned hair to create a single thick French braid along the left side of Nadine's parted hair. 

Chloe couldn't help but grin in pride at her work, nor could she help thinking back to those first few times that Nadine asked for the attention. Chloe was an old hand at braiding her own hair, and while the density and patterned chaos of Nadine's soft curls, provided some challenge, that first time had less to do with her skills as a hairstylist and everything to do with where their partnership was headed.

\----  
_It had been nearly six months since the first time. Six months since Chloe had combined her impulsive nature with her patented obfuscation and nearly gotten them both killed. A simple disagreement on a job sent them in opposite directions and in the end, Nadine relented first. Chloe hadn't the guts to ask why, but she suspected, after all, it was why she backtracked herself. She wasn't one to go home empty-handed, but Nadine had been right. _

_Like any good reunion, it was marred by gunfire and cliff side running. In the end, they had lost their treasure, but not their lives. For her part, Nadine had earned a dislocated shoulder keeping Chloe from careening off the sheer side of the cliff. _

_A bottle of painkillers and an arm sling later, Nadine just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. In the morning she would rationalize her request by blaming the 1200mg of ibuprofen, but they both knew a clinical dose of the OTC medicine was not prone to causing hallucinations or lowered inhibitions. Perhaps it was exhaustion curdled with anger or maybe Nadine just didn't know how to ask for a hug. _

_Instead, her already hoarse voice cracked with a soft request, "you, uh, think you can put my hair in a braid?" She didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "it's uh, it'll be a mess if I have to wear this stupid thing for the next three days." _

_Chloe's response was so quick, Nadine had barely finished her sentence. " ’Course, love. Anything." If Chloe's voice - already husky with the threat of sleep and being awake too long - squeaked with a whisper of desperation, neither of them said a thing. Nadine had only nodded and tossed the brush in Chloe's direction with her right hand. _

_Her first attempt had ended up being a bit more Pippi Longstocking than some display of intricate weaving, but as the women diffused their earlier anger amidst laughter and soft apologies, the finished product didn't much matter._  
\---

After that first time, the opportunity came about only a handful of other times. It's the sort of thing Nadine would rarely ask for, but Chloe would always be at the ready should the other woman make the request. The first time it was an apology and the time after that it was a way to ground them both after a near miss. And then after that, it was a late night and maybe too many shots and belly-laughs and bad pool. And the time after that felt very much like the present moment, in that there was no real excuse. No torn ligaments, or slings, or dexterity hobbled by alcohol, or even adrenaline. Chloe never questioned it and tried hard not to let her thoughts wander beyond the present moment. 

Nadine had closed her eyes to the feel of slender fingers grooving through her hair only stopping to slightly scratch her scalp, focusing solely on the sensation rather than thinking about why she craved the closeness of the other woman. They hadn't had a real life or death scare in months and that suited Nadine just fine. In fact, she had an appointment at the gun range when she got back to Johannesburg in order to stave off even the notion that she could be getting rusty. Instead, she let herself surrender to the gentle tug on her hair while Chloe weaved strands of her hair together in a neat braid. 

Chloe hummed to herself as she set about her task, finishing with a smile of satisfaction as nimble fingers finished the second braid moments later. She admired her work briefly before tapping Nadine's shoulder to signal she was done. 

A gentle squeeze to her shoulder made Nadine snap her eyes open. "You falling asleep on me, China?" There was teasing in Chloe's voice. 

Nadine knew she was caught, so she just shrugged. "What can I say, your fingers are magic." She winced when she realized how that sounded. 

"Hey! That's my line." She used said fingers to lightly massage the nape of Nadine's neck. Nadine's head lolled forward, and she emitted a soft groan. At the sound of her own voice, her head popped up.

"Wow," she breathed out. "I really am tired." She yawned. "You still going to go head out into the nightlife?"

Chloe stopped kneeling on the bed, stood up on both feet and let her fingertips trail across Nadine's shoulders. She watched Nadine turn to the side to stretch her lower back. Chloe honestly yawned. "Nah, I think it was just the last of my adrenaline talking. Besides, if I leave, you'll hog the whole bed and I'll be forced to use you as a pillow."

Nadine chuckled. "You do that anyway." She didn't even flinch when the inevitable playful slap hit her arm. 

Gray eyes rolled to the sky. "As if you complain." She winked and then leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Nadine's cheek just as the other woman started to turn her head. She ended up catching way more of Nadine's top lip than her cheek and the miscue surprised them both. 

Dark eyebrows rose high on Nadine’s head and a faint blush rose to Chloe's cheeks. Chloe quickly stood up straight and took a small step back before she realized that she was touching her fingertips to her lips. For the sake of their friendship and partnership, common sense dictated that it was probably best to not let the lines blur too much more than they already had, but at some point, even these small intimacies were going to spill over into something that couldn't be explained away by adrenaline or one too many scotches. 

Nadine was stunned dumb for a moment. She blinked rapidly and observed Chloe's brief hesitance and the way her fingers still hovered at her lips. They really couldn't keep doing this for much longer. 

Chloe seemed to read her thoughts, holding out a hand in an attempt to stop Nadine from voicing her rejection. Chloe spoke first, “Sorry 'bout that, love. Promise I was aiming for the cheek." She let out a light laugh in the hopes of dispelling the tension. 

The corner of Nadine's mouth twitched in anticipation of a grin. Chloe was usually a much better liar. 

Perhaps tomorrow she would blame it on exhaustion, but for now, Nadine showed courage and reached out her hand to tangle her fingers with Chloe's and tug the woman closer until she stood between her legs, where she still sat on the corner of the bed. "You don't have to be sorry." She met gray eyes and telegraphed with the heat in her own eyes what she couldn't quite get out with her words. 

This time it was Chloe whose eyes opened wide with surprise. With a slight arch in her eyebrow, she watched Nadine's face soften with certainty. Chloe's cheeks rose with her smile. "Yeah?" she asked in a whisper.

Nadine returned her smile and squeezed their interlaced fingers. "Ja." 

With another subtle tug on her hand, Chloe took the hint and straddled the seated woman, her knees to either side of Nadine's hips. She rested bare forearms against Nadine's shoulders, cupped the brown-skinned woman's face in her hands, and took an almost meditative deep breath. 

The moment of stillness was not lost on Nadine. She kept gold-brown eyes locked on gray and with the barest of nods, she silently reassured Chloe that they were both tipping willingly over this precipice. 

The right corner of her mouth rose, curled into a smirk, and she smoothed her thumbs reverently across Nadine's cheeks. Next, she trailed her thumbs and fingertips gently along black eyebrows, then over the small divot left there by a healed wound from India. Graceful fingers moved along her brow and down the bridge of her nose, along her strong jawline and finally back up to trace faintly against full lips. 

Nadine's breath hitched in response to Chole’s fingertip grazing along her bottom lip, and then Chloe's smirk became a full smile as she looked down into Nadine's eyes. 

For a moment they were simply content to stare at one another, content to recognize the moment they were experiencing. 

With trembling hands, Nadine lightly dragged her fingertips along the bare skin of Chloe's thighs until they found purchase on her hips. Her body hummed in response to the contact, and for the moment she was satisfied just to watch. 

Chloe cupped Nadine’s face in her hands once more, before she then closed the small gap between their mouths. The first kiss merely glanced Nadine’s top lip, but Nadine chased her lips, fingers pressed against Chloe’s hips with more confidence as she sat up straight and their mouths met once more.

Their second kiss was much surer, the pressure firmer. This time their lips slotted together with ease like they had practiced a thousand times before in some other life. 

Chloe kept her left palm against Nadine's cheek, her right clasped at the base of her neck. From her position, she towered over the seated woman and used her leverage to control the kiss, which she quickly deepened, finding Nadine's eager tongue meeting her own. 

Strong hands passed underneath Chloe's red camisole desperate for the feel of the other woman's skin and grateful for the contact that provided Nadine something to hold on to in response to the slow grind Chloe had begun. 

The warmth of Chloe's center was unmistakable against the smooth plane of Nadine's stomach. She shivered into the kiss that grew more passionate by the moment. Chloe sucked on her tongue and then nibbled on her bottom lip, briefly stopping to gulp air before diving back in to crush her lips against Nadine's. 

With a flex of her bicep, Nadine wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled the woman tight against her. She lifted her hips, meeting Chloe's slow grind in an attempt to flip their positions. 

Chloe anticipated the movement and once again squeezed her thighs, effectively trapping the stronger woman in place. Chloe's chuckle was smug. She tsked. "Not this time, love." She nipped at Nadine's lip and got an arched eyebrow in response. Chloe just smirked. "You know how I have that thing about driving?" Her question was rhetorical and only meant to tease.

Nadine’s only response was keeping her right arm firmly wrapped around Chloe, holding the woman close while she continued her slow torturous grind against her center. Between the wetness between her own legs and the feel of Chloe's obvious arousal seeping through the thin material of her underwear, Nadine was quite sure she was going to spontaneously combust if the taller woman kept this up. 

Eventually, they were going to have to have a conversation about this control thing, but at the moment, words were hard to come by. With a sure hand, Nadine curled the fingers of her left hand around the back of Chloe's neck and pulled her forward into a bruising kiss. The pressure and slight roughness elicited a throaty moan from Chloe. 

After a rather sloppy exchange of kisses, Nadine pulled back to leave a soft kiss against the corner of Chloe's mouth. The abrupt change in pace startled Chloe a bit, knocking her off her self-imposed rhythm. She met big brown eyes and could see the mischief present. Whatever cheeky retort she was going to make was lost once Nadine drew her index finger along the curve of Chloe's wet and kiss-swollen bottom lip. 

Chloe took the hint and sucked the digit into the warmth of her mouth. They both closed their eyes at the contact. Nadine removed her finger only to replace it with her lips before thrusting up once more into Chloe hard and the contact made them both shiver. 

Long arms wrapped around Nadine's shoulders, effectively locking them in a frantic kiss that traveled from lips to chins and the hollow of Chloe's throat. Nadine licked at exposed collar bones before biting gently at Chloe's pulse point. The juxtaposed sensations garnered a reflexive gasp from Chloe, and had she had her wits about her, she would have realized just what she had gotten herself into. 

Pleased with her ability to surprise the woman in her lap, she softly kissed her way up the length of Chloe's neck before indulging in the feel of Chloe's mouth against her own. They kissed slowly and rather sweetly in comparison to the moments before, simply relishing the opportunity. 

Without warning or preamble, half-closed grey eyes snapped opened wide and Chloe let go of a deep keening noise at the feel of Nadine's fingers buried deep inside her warmth. She had been so pleasantly distracted by the feel of full lips and Nadine's tongue against her own that she hadn't even registered how Nadine’s left hand fell away from her face, trailed down her sides, and moved past the thin material barrier of her underwear. 

"Oh- Jes-us," she gulped and looked down. Nadine's gold-brown eyes were fixed on Chloe. Initially, she had a plan about how she was going to maybe have to coax the reserved soldier out of her shell. But it was clear from the deep strokes and steady pace, that Chloe's only job was going to be how not to cum embarrassingly fast. 

Her last coherent word (and thought) was a guttural, "Fuck" that tumbled its way out of her throat upon the feel of third finger filling her. It was only Nadine's solid arm around her waist that was even keeping her upright as Nadine redoubled her efforts and set a near-relentless pace. All the while, she kept her eyes fixed on Chloe, and though it took some serious effort on her part, Chloe stayed fixed to Nadine right up until the moment she could not.

Nadine held fast to the writing woman in her lap, arm flexed and secure around her waist while she used her left hand to deftly render Chloe speechless and limp. If Chloe's eyes had been opened or could focus, she would have seen the smile of satisfaction that spread across the darker woman's face as she watched her come undone. Strong thighs spasmed and squeezed against Nadine's hips, her back arched, and for a moment Chloe was suspended in a moment of pleasure. 

Long strands of sable hair had loosened from her ponytail. with some tendrils adhered to her neck with sticky sweat. Chloe collapsed forward and rested her head in the crook of Nadine's neck. Nadine could feel Chloe smile against her neck as she stilled the movement of her hand. They breathed together for several breaths. Nadine listened to Chloe's calming breath and felt the rise and fall of the other woman's chest. 

Chloe softly whimpered at the loss of Nadine's fingers, but the absence lasted only a heartbeat before she felt the warmth of Nadine cupping her. Far from bashful, Chloe moaned her approval of the contact. She leaned back just a bit and met brown eyes nearly gone black with how wide Nadine's pupils were dilated. Chloe leaned down and met Nadine's mouth for a rough kiss. She wrapped long arms around Nadine's upper back, holding on to trade sloppy kisses.

Nadine broke the kiss with a soft pop and kissed her way down Chloe's neck and where her chest was exposed in the scoop-neck design of her camisole. 

"Take this off." Nadine's voice was a bit gruff with arousal, but her command was clear and Chloe obliged without so much as an arched eyebrow. 

The red camisole had barely hit the floor before newly exposed breasts were swallowed up in the heat of Nadine's mouth. Chloe's moan was wanton and loud and she shuddered with her building arousal, responding to the feel of Nadine once more starting a steady rhythm, her palm creating friction where Chloe desperately demanded. Once more, her words failed her, and Chloe could only let go of heady moans and quick breaths, her body on overload to the dual sensations of Nadine's mouth and fingers. The welcome intrusion of Nadine's fingers sent her over the edge once more. 

Chloe held tight to strong shoulders, nails biting into flesh as her release seem to rip through them both. 

Perhaps it was only a moment later, a breath, a blink of an eye or better yet an hour before Chloe registered the feel of the sheets against her back. She pressed the heel of her hands against her eyes and rasped out, "wow."

Nadine crawled her way up the bed only to be stopped by Chloe's hand to her chest. 

Long fingers tugged at the strap of her tank top. "Way too many clothes, love." Chloe blinked in surprise that she was able to form a sentence. She ventured trying to lever up so that she could pull off her soaked through underwear, and then quickly collapsed back to the bed with a smile, eyes affixed to Nadine shimmying out of her pajama pants and top. She shivered at the sight of sun-kissed brown skin peppered with freckles down her sternum and across her chest. 

Chloe directed what she hoped was an enticing smile towards Nadine, who had pulled back the sheet and eased under the covers with her.

Nadine laid down on her side and supported her head on her bent elbow. She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Chloe's lips. 

The softness was disquieting. Chloe spoke first, her voice rough and on the edge of sleep. "You know, that was supposed to go a bit differently." She chuckled.

Nadine responded with a confident smirk and another stolen kiss before she dropped her elbow and stretched out on her back. Chloe wasted no time in draping herself across Nadine's body. The mix of hard and supple caused her stomach to flutter and the contact sent a pleasant aftershock throughout her body. The taller woman nestled into Nadine's side with a long leg thrown across muscled thighs and her right arm resting across her rib cage, beneath her breasts. 

The women had shared a bed enough times for Nadine to be used to Chloe's tendency to cuddle, but this was of course very different. The cool sheets rustled against their warm bodies and Nadine let out a pleased sigh. 

Chloe's fingers twitched against her stomach before Nadine caught hold of wandering fingers on a path down her stomach. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead, entwining their fingers. "How about we get some rest. There's no rush." She watched Chloe slowly open and close her eyes, each time took a second longer than the one before. 

"Just give me five minutes to get it together and then you're in a lot of trouble." Chloe's smile was just a lazy as her resolve. Her eyelids drooped closed. 

Nadine grinned and hugged Chloe to her side, before freeing one hand to switch off the light. She whispered, "get some sleep" against the shell of the other woman's ear before she pressed another kiss to her temple. "I'm not going anywhere."

_Fade out..._

**Author's Note:**

> _Whew! Welp, if you made it this far then I thank you for going on this unexpected journey with me. :) Thanks for all the encouragement! Cheers!_


End file.
